beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
1967
1967 (MCMLXVII) was a common year starting on Sunday of the 1967 Gregorian calendar. January *January 3: Bee Gees leave Australia aboard The Fair Sky February *February 6: Bee Gees arrive in England from Australia *February 24: Bee Gees sign with Robert Stigwood March *March 4: The single "Spicks & specks"/"I Am the World" is released; it is the Bee Gees' first release in Europe *March 7: Bee Gees begin recording Bee Gees First *March 15: "Turn of the Century" is recorded *March 16: "New York Mining Disaster 1941" is recorded *March 21: "Craise Finton Kirk Royal Academy of Arts" is recorded *March 23: "Please Read Me" is recorded *March 27: Bee Gees are the supporing act for Fats Domino at the Saville Theatre in London April *April 1: Bee Gees again support Fats Domino at the Saville Theatre in London *April 8: "I Can't See Nobody" is recorded *April 14: The single "New York Mining Disaster 1941"/"I Can't See Nobody" is released *April 17: "New York Mining Disaster 1941" enters the UK charts *April 21: "Holiday" is recorded May *May 11: Bee Gees make their first appearance on Top of the Pops and perform "New York Mining Disaster 1941" *May 20: Bee Gees appear on German TV program Beat-Club and peform "New York Mining Disaster 1941" *May 25: Bee Gees play at Liverpool University *May 27: "New York Mining Disaster 1941" enters the US charts June *June 4: Concert at the Seville Theatre in London *June 13: Bee Gees appear on TV program As You Like It *June 19: Concert at the Belfry in Sutton Coldfield *June 21: Concert at the Floral Hall in Great Yarmouth *June 23: Concert at the Scraptoft Teacher Training College in Leicester *June 24: Concert at the New Century Hall in Manchester July *July 14: Bee Gees First is released in the UK *July 17: Bee Gees begin recording Horizontal *July 21: Concert at the Concert House in Stockholm, Sweden *July 30: "Birdie Told Me" is recorded August *August 8: Bee Gees appear on BBC program Dee Time *August 9: Bee Gees First is released in the US *August 9: Bee Gees First enters the UK charts *August 9: "Massachusetts is recorded *August 24: Bee Gees get their visas extended at the British Home Office *August 26: Bee Gees play at The Festival of the Flower Children at Woburn Alley, Bedfordshire *August 26: Bee Gees First enters the US charts *August 31: "All Our Christmases Came At Once" is recorded September *September 4: Bee Gees perfrm live on BBC Radio's Saturday Club *September 19: The single "Massachusetts" is released *September 20: "Massachusetts" enters the UK charts *September 20: Barry Gibb meets Linda Gray *September 21: Bee Gees appear on Top of the Pops *September 22: Concert at the Pacific Hall in Wolverhampton *September 23: Bee Gees appear on Beat-Club and perform "To Love Somebody" *September 27: Concert at Newport College in Newport *September 28: Bee Gees appear on German TV program Der Goldene Schuß *September 30: "Holiday" enters the US charts October *October 3: "With the Sun in My Eyes" is recorded *October 13: Bee Gees appear on BBC program Crackerjack *October 14: "Massachusetts" reaches No. 1 in the UK November *November 5: Robin Gibb and Molly Hullis are involved in the Hither Green Rail Crash *November 7: "Sinking Ships" is recorded *November 11: "Massachusetts enters the US charts *November 17: Bee Gees switch on the Carnaby Street Christmas lights in London *November 19: Concert at the Saville Theatre in London *November 22: "World" enters the UK charts *November 25: Bee Gees appear on Beat-Club *November 28: "Really and Sincerely" is recorded *November 29: "The Change is Made" is recorded December *December 19: "Words" is recorded *December 26: Bee Gees appear on Top of the Pops *December 30: Bee Gees appear on Beat-Club and perform "Massachusetts" Category:Years